Hello
by 100-percent-Harry-Potter-obsessed
Summary: REVISED! During her first flying lesson, Katie receives an unexpected surprise...


_Alright. Not only is this a re-post! It's also been revised! So, check it out!_

**Okay, I have been absolutely DYING to do a Katie/Oliver story that was just plain sweet, and suddenly this idea hit me. How it did, I have no idea. So, please read and enjoy! **

* * *

**Hello**

"Wow! I can't believe we're finally learning to fly!" gushed a Ravenclaw girl straight ahead of me. Her silky black hair whipped around as the wind around us picked up speed, and she struggled to hold it back. She had a pale complexion, I noticed, with many freckles scattered widely across her face.

She was standing next to a red haired girl that I had recently been introduced with as Marietta Edgecombe.

I believe the other girl's name was Chelsea or Charlie or something along those lines. I never really did pay attention to class rolls. Now that I think of it, I don't really pay attention to much. I don't really see the point.

Anyway, all I knew was the Madam Hooch had called the girl by 'Chang'. I guessed that must be her surname…

I looked around. The Quidditch Pitch. I was finally here, at Hogwarts, where I had dreamed of coming ever since I had levitated my mother's cookie jar at the age of five. Heck! How can you _not_ be amazed by that?

So what if I broke said jar because it crashed to the floor? The _cookies_ were still perfectly fine…

The crisp morning breeze swept past, and blew strands of my own golden blonde hair into my face, and I fought to tuck it behind my ears, and out of the emerald pools that were my eyes.

I was often complimented on my eyes. I guess because I'm not the usual "Blonde-haired, blue-eyed type" that you usually see.

Finally, I pulled an elastic band out of my robe pocket, and tied my hair up into a ponytail. Not exactly an easy task on a windy day…

As I surveyed the area around me once more, I realized that Madam Hooch was beginning to give directions. I straightened, and actually decided to give an effort to pay attention this time.

"At this time, I must ask that everyone step forward toward a broomstick. Yes, yes, do hurry up!"

I stepped forward, only to find that I was standing in front of an old, battered Cleansweep Two that looked in desperate need of some polishing.

Ah, well, I suppose it could be worse. I could have gotten the old Starshooter that the Ravenclaw boy next to me had received. He didn't look too pleased about it. The broom's tail seemed to be rather bent out of shape, and twigs stuck from its handle in every which way.

"Next, stick your right hand out over your broom and please state very _firmly_ and _clearly_, the single word 'Up!'"

I seem to have been the only one to get it on the first try. Odd. I never do anything correctly on the first try. It's like Murphy's Law.

However, Madam Hooch gave me a slight nod of approval, and moved on to the boy next to me who was having a pitiful time of getting his broom to even fidget in the slightest.

The Chang girl got it on her third try, Carmichael got it on his sixth, McLaggen on his eighth, and poor Marietta on her twelfth. The boy next to me finally gave an exasperated sigh, and while Hooch wasn't looking, swiftly hoisted the broom up with both of his hands. I giggled.

Soon, everyone had their brooms planted firmly in their right hands.

"Please mount your brooms."

This proved to be a bit easier for everyone than catching their broom in the first place. I nearly laughed out loud at the thought.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, I would like you to kick off the ground," Madam Hooch looked around at us adding, "_hard." _

Seeming to have sensed some students' fear, she smiled for the first time that day, and said, "Don't look so worried. Come on; keep your brooms steady now. All you have to do is rise a few feet and then come straight back down inclining your body forward ever so slightly. Right, so, on my whistle!"

I was nothing but determined. True, I had never ridden on a broom before, but I just had this _feeling_ that this was going to be one of those moments where I may just actually feel good about what I can do.

I grinned.

"Three-"

I braced myself.

"Two-"

I leaned ahead of myself.

"One!"

I kicked off firmly, just as she had instructed and felt an exhilarating feeling somewhere behind my navel. I just felt so – _free_. There were no other words to describe it.

I looked down at Madam Hooch, but she seemed to be looking around me at someone else. She was wording silently, in a very stern manner, as though reluctantly giving permission of something. I craned my neck to see who that person was.

I saw a much older boy, who was not looking at Hooch, but at _me_. I had _definitely_ not been expecting this.

The boy had messy brown hair and a tall, lean figure. His figure, though, upon closer inspection, was actually quite burly. His lopsided grin simply added to his attractiveness.

He motioned for me to come down.

For once in my life, I didn't embarrass myself by hitting the ground falling. Or tumbling off of my broom. Or doing a face plant into the dirt. Instead, I landed fairly gracefully, surprising myself.

"Hi," said the boy in a thick Scottish accent, "I'm Oliver Wood."

He stuck out his hand expectantly. I just stared at it.

So much for the non-embarrassment streak…

Eventually, I managed to grasp the concept (and his hand, mind you), and stated, "Katie Bell."

"Ah, Bell. You ever seen a game of Quidditch?" His brown eyes seemed to sparkle excitedly as he said this.

I just shook my head. Sure, I had heard of it. After all, my mum _is_ a witch, but I had never actually _observed_ this sport being played.

Probably had something to do with goal-keeping. Let's just say, when playing soccer with my cousins, I hadn't exactly been the best goalie.

"Well, you've got quite some skills on a broom. You ought to think of joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team next year. You wouldn't make a bad chaser."

I merely nodded dumbly, wondering what on Earth a chaser did. Obviously, a Quidditch position of some sort…_What?_ I had gotten _that_ much!

"Oh, sorry, I've got to give these papers to Hooch," he said gesturing at a forgotten file in his left hand. "See you later."

The boy, Oliver, grinned at me again, and headed over to where Madam Hooch was standing, helping one of the other students.

I stood there for a moment, daydreaming about the said boy that I seemed have fallen in love with since his lips had uttered the word, "Hi."

"Hey, Bell!" someone woke me from my thoughts. I turned to see Oliver turning back on his path up toward the castle. I didn't even notice him start back!

I looked up at him, at last being able to find my voice, "Ye-Yeah?"

"Meet me on the Pitch at quarter past seven tonight. I want to see how you run some drills."

I smiled genuinely for the second time that day. "Okay!"

He returned the gesture with that lopsided grin of his, and continued on his way back up toward the school.

I guess he really did 'Have me from Hello'…

* * *

**So, what was your opinion of that? Too cliché? Too little information? Too rushed?**

**Let me know please, and REVIEW!**

**Tata for now,**

100-percent-HP-obsessed


End file.
